dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Im Chang Jung
Perfil *'Nombre: '임창정 / Im Chang Jung *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Icheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Esposa y cuatro hijos *'Agencia: 'NH Media Entertainment Dramas *Daebak (SBS, 2016) *Ji Woon Soo's Stroke of Good Luck (TV Chosun, 2012) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) Películas *Gate (2018) *Roman Holiday (2017) *Extraterritoriality (2015) * The Technicians (2014) * Tumbleweed (2013) *The Traffickers (2012) *Shotgun Love (2011) *Love on the Debt (2010) *Twilight Gangsters (2010) *Fortune Salon ( 2009) *Sex is Zero 2 (2007) *Scout (2007) *Underground Rendez-vous (2007) *Miracle on 1st Street (2006) *Aachi And Ssipak (2006) *My Lovely Week (2005) *Cracked Eggs and Noodles (2004) *Sisily 2km (2004) *The Greatest Expectation (2003) *Reversal of Fortune (2003) Cameo *Romantic Assassin (2003) *Sex is Zero (2002) *My Boss, My Hero(2001) Cameo *Jakarta (2000) *Happy Funeral Director (2000) *If the Sun Rose in the West (1998) *Extras (1998) *Beat (1997) Temas para Dramas *''It Would Be Alright'' tema para Sweet Family (2016) *''Wait'' tema para The Joseon Shooter (2014) *''Goodbye'' tema para 3 Days (2014) *''Always The Same Idea'' tema para Ji Woon Soo's Stroke of Good Luck (2012) *''The Road To Home'' tema para Ji Woon Soo's Stroke of Good Luck (2012) Temas para Películas * 나 전화했었단 말야! tema para Great Inheritance (2003) * 이 여잔 내가 사랑한단 말이예요! tema para Great Inheritance (2003) * 내 100원 물어내! tema para Great Inheritance (2003) * Regret tema para Beat (1997) * Eccentricity tema para Ghost (1996) Vídeos Musicales *We - PARTY (cameo) Discografía 'Álbum' Álbum Best 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Premios Curiosidades *'Especialidades:' Letras de Canciones, Composición, todos los deportes, namdochang, mochang *'Debut:' 1990 Película South County *'Educación:' Universidad Chung-Ang, Departamento de Drama y Cine *El 4 de noviembre de 2016, el veterano y actor declaró que se casara con su novia la cual es una no-celebridad, el 6 de enero. Una fuente de su agencia también reveló:" La prometida de Lim Chang Jung está embarazada y se espera que el bebé nazca a mitad de mayo del año que viene." *El 10 de mayo de 2017, Im Chang Jung y su esposa dan la bienvenida a su primer hijo en común. Su agencia, NH Media, anunció que la esposa del actor había dado luz a su hijo a las 11:45 am, hora coreana. La agencia declaró: " La esposa de Im Chang Jung dio a luz hoy a un niño saludable que peso 3 Kilos". Enlaces *Perfil *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Im Chang Jung.jpg Im Chang Jung2.jpg Im Chang Jung3.jpg Im Chang Jung4.jpg Im Chang Jung5.jpg Im Chang Jung6.jpg Im Chang Jung7.jpg Im Chang Jung8.jpg Videografía K-POP 임창정 (Lim Chang-jung) - 그때 또 다시 (Again) MV|Again Lim Chang Jung ~ My Love|My Love Kpop Lim Chang Jung a glass of Soju 소주한잔|A Glass of Soju Lim Chang Jung Long time no see MV|Long Time No See Yim Chang Jung Be Forgotten Farewell MV|Be Forgotten Farewell LIM CHANG JUNG - A guy like me (MV)|A Guy Like Me Im Chang Jung - Open the Door|Open The Door Lim Chang Jung - Ordinary Song|Ordinary Song Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista1995 Categoría:KSolista